I'm a Witch
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Andromeda was once a part of the Black family, but she gave that all up for a man. AU Ted is a muggle.


**A/N: Written for '10 Characters, 10 Prompts':** ** _Ted Tonks/Hat_** **and the 'Disney Character Challenge':** ** _Bolt – Write about a muggle who marries a witch or wizard._ This was supposed to be a short story, but I kept having ideas for additions... so it became longer...**

* * *

"Hey! Hey, Sir! You left your hat on the bench!" She called, her cloak bunched around her trying to preserve as much warmth as possible. He turned to face her, his scarf whipping around him in the wind. Ted walked to meet the girl and took the old and worn hat from her, his hands suddenly assaulted by a gust of wind that rushed past the pair.  
"Thanks," he took it with a smile. She turned to walk away, but before she could he quickly said, "My name is Ted."  
"Andy," she said softly, holding out her hand. Ted took it, shaking it firmly.  
"Can I buy you a cup of coffee to say thank you?" He asked, leaning closer trying to speak louder than the wind. Andy nodded, her smile widening. She followed him to a small coffee shop. They entered and both sighed as the warmth and smell of freshly ground beans engulfed them. They talked for hours, they laughed and eventually they said good-bye.  
"Can I see you again?" he asked. She tucked a small lock of hair behind her ear and, with red cheeks, said:  
"That would be lovely."

Over the next couple of months, Ted and Andy spent almost every moment together. She met his family, his friends, though he was yet to meet anyone from her life. His friends constantly asked him why he refused to be bothered by this. Ted never let their words ruin the time he spent with her, always replying, "She'll tell me when she's ready."

That day came much sooner than he was expecting.  
"Where is he!?" the scream echoed around the high-ceilinged walls of the university library. All eyes were now on the centre of the room where a crazy-eyed brown hair woman suddenly stood. Seconds later a woman, who looked very similar to the first, appeared next to her. This shocked many of the onlookers and whispers spread around the room.  
"Bella! Don't do this!" The second girl was pleading, but the first was not listening. Ted peered out from behind the bookshelf, where he had been standing.  
"Andy?" He whispered softly, looking at the second woman. Her hands were held out in front of the first, Bella, and she was shaking her head.  
"Bella, please!"  
"Get out of my way, Andy," Bella was scanning the crowd, looking for something, Ted was not sure what. "Where is he, Andy? Where is this 'Tom'?"  
"It's Ted, and I doubt he's even here!" Andy replied, gesturing around the room. "Bellatrix! You're just making a scene, please don't make it any worse! Just go home!" Just as she said this, her eyes landed on Ted and widened. Bellatrix noticed and followed her gaze, growling slightly.  
"No, Andromeda. I can't," she stalked across the room, pulling a long thin stick of wood out of her pocket. When she reached Ted, her fingers wrapped around his collar. She threateningly pointed the piece of intricately carved wood at him and he felt that he should be scared, but he wasn't.  
"What have you done to my sister?"  
"I haven't done anything," Ted answered indignantly. His eyes moved to Andy, who was standing a foot away, a similar piece of wood in her hand. Someone just to her right was on the phone, and Ted prayed they were _not_ talking to their mother. Bellatrix moved the wood away from his face, and without looking, pointed it at a book shelf, and flicked it slightly.  
"Bella, no!" Andy yelled as the bookcase suddenly exploded.  
"I don't like repeating myself. What did you do to Andromeda, why is she so infatuated with someone like _you?_ " She practically hissed the last word, and it dripped with a source of hatred that Ted could not understand. He shook his head.  
"I – I don't – I… how did you do that?" he looked at the bookshelf, eyes wide. Looking back at Bellatrix, he took a deep breath.  
"I don't understand what's happening, I don't know what you think I've done to her, or what makes me… someone like me…" he stopped rambling and watched her. Her eyes went wide and she yanked his shirt, sending him flying to the floor.  
"Aarrggghh!" She yelled, and whipped around to face Andy. "I don't get it?! This guy?" She asked, her voice harsh and full of emotions. "You're willing to be taken off the wall, out of the family, for this piece of worthless scum?!"  
"Quiet, Bellatrix! I have had enough of your judgement. I love Ted and yes, I would be kicked out for him." As she said this, three men appeared in the middle of the library. Two of the approached Bellatrix and Andy, the third went and closed the doors.

By now the people watching on, who were initially intrigued by the argument and shocked by the exploding bookcase and the appearance of the men, started to get worried and many attempted to leave. The men pointed sticks, once again similar to Bella's, at the exits and made sure nobody left. Bellatrix use this chaos to disappear, leaving Ted staring at the place she had been standing.  
"Who was that woman?" The two men asked as they reached Andy, she looked down at Ted, then back at the men.  
"I'm not sure," she lied, "I was just in her and she began making a scene. I just tried to stop her from using magic," she looked once again at Ted, "but I couldn't."

The men began talking to the on-lookers and slowly everyone's faces shifted to ones of confusion then they went blank. Finally they began returning to normal, peaceful facial expressions.  
"What did they do?" Ted asked Andromeda, looking from one person to the next.  
"They're adjusting their memories," she said softly, "probably a fight or something…" she looked back at him and stopped mid-sentence. "I was going to tell you."  
"I know… I just didn't expect this, what you were hiding, to be so…"  
"Big? Strange?"  
"Confusing." Ted took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He loved this woman, and something like this was not going to stop him from being with her. When he opened his eyes he had decided to just go with it. With a smile he pointed at the stick in her hand.  
"What that, and what does it do?" He asked with a small smile. Andy looked relieved and as the men came up to him she waved them away and began to explain.  
"Well, this is called a wand..."  
"Kind of like a fairies wand?" Ted was intrigued.  
"Yeah, but not a simple and saying a rhyme, pointing, and willing something to happen."  
"So what did she mean 'someone like me'?" Andy's small smile dropped.  
"You're what we call a 'muggle'," she looked at her hands as she said it.  
"So," he began, "what are you?"  
"I'm a _witch_."


End file.
